


Антияойные практики

by k8Cathy



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Понятия не имею, играет ли Укитаке на эрхе или на чём другом, и есть ли информация о музыкальных инструментах в каноне. Но ему подходит, мне кажется, на чём-то он играть должен. Сама эрха, естественно, подцеплена мною из Саюнкоку Моногатари.</p>
<p>2. Срок в 2000 лет, которые прошли с момента учёбы в академии - как выяснилось, канонная деталь. Вообще, как мне кажется, у Кубо та же ошибка, что у половины фентезийных авторов - они не учитывают, насколько глубокое влияние на психику должен оказывать такой огромный срок жизни, и с лёгкостью навязывают бессмертным или практически бессмертным героям вполне обычный человеческий взгляд на мир. Но это лирическое отступление, в драббле оно не играет рояля.</p>
<p>3. Да, тут есть намёки на Кайена, Бьякую и бог знает кого ещё. ;) А уж Нанао практически открытым текстом называется. ;)</p></blockquote>





	Антияойные практики

"Джюу-чан, - говорит время от времени Кёраку, - был бы ты женщиной, я бы на тебе женился!"

Он говорит так обычно в особо уютные вечера в гостях у Укитаке, когда хозяин дома, накормив гостя до отвала чем-нибудь вкусным, тихо играет на эрхе.

Укитаке отшучивается, но на долю мгновения его глаза становятся совсем больными. Кёраку виновато молчит, на его лице написано: "Да, мне тоже грустно, что так всё сложилось". Неловкий момент быстро проходит, дальше уютный вечер продолжает своё неспешное течение.

Но в этот момент оба вспоминают про свой единственный раз, две тысячи лет тому назад, когда Кёраку, старательно выдерживая привычный легкомысленный тон, говорил: "Прости, Джюу-чан, наверное, ничего не получится", а сам никак не мог унять дрожь, сотрясавшую его тело.

Кёраку беспокоит, что такое случилось лишь однажды, он не против разыграть этот сценарий ещё раз, он ждёт, когда Укитаке сделает ещё попытку - но пока не дождался. Видимо, Укитаке и так хорошо всё помнит, но чтобы точно не забыл, Кёраку с рассчётливой жестокостью время от времени повторяет: "Ах, Джюу-чан, если бы ты был женщиной..."

"Ах, Шунсуй, - иногда вторит ему Укитаке, - как жаль, что ты только женщин любишь... Такие мальчики кругом..."

"Что поделать", - вздыхает Кёраку. "Тут я над собой не властен", - сокрушается Кёраку. "Если б это были девочки, девочек-то я всяких люблю..." - мечтательно протягивает Кёраку.

Кёраку врёт привычно и гладко, не задумываясь, с давно отработанной убедительностью. Он прекрасно владеет собой, последние две тысячи лет он без единого отступления контролирует свои пристрастия. Кёраку говорит правду и не договаривает - он на самом деле любит всяких девочек: и мечтательных принцесс, и разбитных бой-баб, и заработавшихся серых мышек, любит толстушек и худышек, низких, высоких, грудастых, плоских, и даже девочек с играющими под кожей мускулами, широкими плечами, растительностью на лице и крепко стоящими членами, которые на самом деле мальчики - он любит тоже. Для него, Кёраку, лишь бы человек был хороший, а первичные и вторичные половые признаки - всего-то новая разновидность красоты и привлекательности в человеческом теле.

И с этими девочками, которые мальчики, Кёраку давно хочется попробовать. Но сначала интуитивно, а за прошедшие две тысячи лет и по опыту он хорошо знает - на свете бывает очень мало вещей, которые можно навсегда скрыть, и ещё меньше бывает вещей, которые Кёраку может скрыть от своего лучшего друга. А ему очень, очень не хочется открывать, что тогда, в тот их единственный раз, Кёраку била дрожь отвращения не из-за пола неудавшегося любовника.

И поэтому Кёраку не упускает ни одной возможности закрутить с женщиной, но непреклонно, хоть мягко, отказывает любому мужчине. И даже в отношениях с женщинами он себя контролирует и обдуманно завязывает постоянные романы со скромницами, которые не захотят афишировать свою извращённость и не станут болтать, что любовник не меньше их любит побаловаться со страпоном.

Кёраку охотно говорит о понравившихся девочках, но молчит о понравившихся мальчиках, и когда Укитаке долгим внимательным взглядом провожает нового перспективного офицера, Кёраку ехидничает: "Вижу, к чему дело идёт", Кёраку хвалит: "У тебя отменный вкус, Джюу-чан, мальчик со всех сторон хорош", но Кёраку никогда не признаётся: "Да, меня тоже от него вставляет".

И ещё Кёраку не говорит, как этим мальчикам повезло, что Укитаке так безнадёжно влюблён в него, Кёраку. Ведь мальчики нужны только для недолгого романа, они согревают постель и освежают чувства, но быстро наскучивают, и тогда Укитаке их отпускает жить своей жизнью. Отпускает любить по-настоящему, жениться, радоваться и страдать, и даже умирать. Он манипулирует ими лишь чуть-чуть, с искренним желанием добра, и даже не столько манипулирует, сколько позволяет осуществлять их собственные желания.

Кёраку знает, что с ним никогда так не будет. Две вещи Укитаке никогда не позволит ему сделать - умереть без него или жить без него. Но такая жизнь, как получилась сейчас, Кёраку вполне устраивает. Он ценит свою полусвободу, он ценит возможность не видеть Укитаке целыми днями, он ценит возможность любить своих женщин и бесконечно рад, что Укитаке якобы бесполезно видеть в них соперниц.

Он рад, что сумел придумать удачную ложь - Кёраку, грёбаный пацифист Кёраку, который перепробует тысячу способов, лишь бы избежать драки. И две тысячи лет тщательного вранья, и нереализованные фантазии, и строгие границы того, что можно и чего нельзя - небольшая цена за возможность не убивать. Кёраку бесконечно благодарен судьбе, что эта ложь работает - иначе он не представляет себе, что, кроме убийства лучшего друга, способно защитить его от беспощадной любви Укитаке.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Понятия не имею, играет ли Укитаке на эрхе или на чём другом, и есть ли информация о музыкальных инструментах в каноне. Но ему подходит, мне кажется, на чём-то он играть должен. Сама эрха, естественно, подцеплена мною из Саюнкоку Моногатари.
> 
> 2\. Срок в 2000 лет, которые прошли с момента учёбы в академии - как выяснилось, канонная деталь. Вообще, как мне кажется, у Кубо та же ошибка, что у половины фентезийных авторов - они не учитывают, насколько глубокое влияние на психику должен оказывать такой огромный срок жизни, и с лёгкостью навязывают бессмертным или практически бессмертным героям вполне обычный человеческий взгляд на мир. Но это лирическое отступление, в драббле оно не играет рояля.
> 
> 3\. Да, тут есть намёки на Кайена, Бьякую и бог знает кого ещё. ;) А уж Нанао практически открытым текстом называется. ;)


End file.
